When will he understand?
by Sheridan4eva
Summary: Kay and Fox must fight Miguel and Charity to keep custody of Kay and Miguels child, Maria. But they must watch their backs as there is a dangerous serial killer out there. Chapter 12 The Serial Killer Is Exposed!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: Hospital room....... Fox: Isn't she beautiful Kay?  
  
Kay: Of course!  
  
Fox: what are you going to name her?  
  
Kay: I'm not sure... that's it! Maria. I shall call her Maria  
  
Fox: Now we are a family  
  
Kay: Together always.  
  
Miguel enters the hospital room with Charity  
  
Miguel: Never am I letting that man raise my child!  
  
Kay: what?  
  
Miguel: You heard me Kay, don't act surprised.  
  
Kay: Well, excuse me Miguel but let me remind you that you wern't even here to witness your own child being born, because you were with you 'precious' girlfriend who is a slut.  
  
Charity: Aunt Grace was right about you Kay! Your nothing but a...  
  
Fox: Beautiful Angel.  
  
Kay and Fox kiss  
  
Charity: Hey, I wasn't going to say that.  
  
Kay: Cut the lecture Charity. Your never going to be part of my babys life.  
  
Miguel: Oh yes she is, I'm sueing for custody!  
  
Kay faints  
  
10 minutes later  
  
Fox: Kay? Kay honey wake up...  
  
Kay: Please tell me that was only a nightmare.  
  
Fox: Sorry Kay, it wasn't.  
  
Kay: Miguel, he's going to take my baby away from me!  
  
Starts crying.  
  
Fox: Hey cheer up, aren't you forgetting something?  
  
Kay: what?  
  
Fox: I'm a Crane and Miguels a Lopez- Fitzgerald. Theres no way Miguel can win this.  
  
Kay: Your right. I should stop worrying and concentrate on being the best mom Maria could hope for.  
  
Fox: Thats my girl.  
  
Bennett house.....  
  
Grace: Really, Oh come here you two I'm so proud of you. Sueing for custody against the Cranes. Wow!  
  
Miguel: Theres just one problem.  
  
Grace: whats that?  
  
Miguel: I don't think I have enough money to hire a professional lawyer. Fox and Kay will get one easy because Fox is a Crane.  
  
Grace: Don't worry Miguel I can fix up your problem.  
  
Crane mansion that night....  
  
Grace is seducing Julian.....  
  
Grace: Your a good man Julian, You deserve to be treated like one.  
  
Julian: and you are a foxy woman Grace. Come here...  
  
Julian pulls her on to the bed....  
  
Grace screams with pleasure.  
  
Bennett house next morning  
  
Grace: Here you go Miguel. Theres the money to hire a lawyer.  
  
Miguel: Wow, Mrs Bennett where did you get all this money from?  
  
Grace: Lets just say I got it from having fun!  
  
Charity: I don't understand Aunt Grace..  
  
Grace: Never mind sweetie, just think not long now until Kay gets whats coming to her once and for all!  
  
Laughs 


	2. Playing Dirty

Five Days later at Fox and Kays Crane penthouse....  
  
Kay: Fox, I've just hired a top lawyer so now we are all set.  
  
Fox: I've got some bad news Kay  
  
Kay: Not more bad news!  
  
Fox: Miguel and Charity have hired a top lawyer too so this won't be as easy as we though it would be. I'm so sorry honey.  
  
Kay: It's alright, it's not you fault anyway so theres no need for sorrys.  
  
Fox: I've got to go to work. Will you be OK by yourself.  
  
Kay: Yeah I'll be fine. I might invite Theresa over for a while. She's on our side which shocked me since Miguel is her brother.  
  
Fox: After Theresa nearly lost her son she believes a mother and child should never be separated.  
  
Bennett house.......  
  
Miguel is proposing to Charity.  
  
Miguel: Charity Standish will you do the honour of becoming my wife?  
  
Charity: Yes Miguel Yes!  
  
They kiss passionately.  
  
Charity: wait.... this isn't a trick so we have a better chance of getting Maria isn't it.  
  
Miguel: Well both, but I do love you and I really want us to get married. After all Kay is with Fox so she can't try to separate us now won't she?  
  
Charity: Yeah your right. I better start planning the wedding! Jessica could be my bridesmaid, we could have our reception in the backyard, Oh Miguel everythings just perfect!  
  
Miguel: I know it is.  
  
Fox's office.....  
  
Fox and his friend John are talking about Kay......  
  
John: so hows your girlfriend?  
  
Fox: she's great. I'll let you in on a secret buddy.  
  
John: Oh please  
  
Fox: No really I'll tell you the truth this time.  
  
John: Alright, fire away  
  
Fox: Well tonight I'm planning on asking Kay to marry me!  
  
John: Is that it?  
  
Fox: What do you mean is that it? Kay and I are so much in love. And since now we are fighting the two greyhounds (Charity & Miguel) for custody of Kays child Maria, we'll have a better chance of getting her.  
  
John: well... what can I say? Good luck buddy. I'll be thinking about ya.  
  
Fox: Thanks man.  
  
Fox's and Kays penthouse....  
  
Theresa and Kay are talking about the custody battle  
  
Kay: Theresa, I just wanted to say thanks.  
  
Theresa: For what Kay?  
  
Kay: For supporting me and not Miguel. It measn so much to me adn Fox.  
  
Theresa: Well After I just about lost little Ethan to Rebecca and Gwen I started to believe that a child should never be takin away from it's mother. Especially when they are still babies. And besides Kay your my best friend. Eversince Miguel has left you alone with a baby inside you I have felt that our relationship has grown apart. I can't believe his willing to take Maria away from you!  
  
Kay: I'm still finding hard to believe to!  
  
Theresa: Kay, the secret to winning is to play dirty!  
  
Kay: play dirty?  
  
Theresa: Go to Charity right now and tell her exactly what you think of her!  
  
Kay: I'm not sure Theresa?  
  
Theresa: Kay, do you want to have your daughter in your live or not?  
  
Kay: Of course! she's my world... well so is Fox but I just can't imagine life without her!  
  
Theresa: Then go for it girl!  
  
Bennett House....  
  
Charity: Aunt Grace, Aunt Grace where are you?  
  
Grace: I'm here sugar pop! wheres Miguel?  
  
Charity: He's gone home to work on the custody battle!  
  
Grace: Charity! You look so happy, whats the news!  
  
Charity: Aunt Grace, say hello to the future Mrs Miguel Lopez- Fitzgerald!  
  
Grace: You and Miguel are geting married! Oh honey I'm so happy for you.  
  
Kay walks in.  
  
Kay: Alright you two bitches we are going to sort this out once and for all! 


	3. The heart to heart

Grace: Well well well look who it is. Kay.  
  
Charity: Awww! Poor Kays taking the huff because she and her rich boyfriend can't face the fact that there going to lose their daughter.  
  
Kay: For your information Charity it's also Miguels daughter. And who are awwwing huh? Look at you your nothing but a two timing slut!  
  
Charity: You cow!!  
  
Charity attacks Kay in a fit of rage.While Grace just stands there watching them while laughing. Until Sam comes home.  
  
Sam: Hey break it up! break it up! They stop fighting.  
  
Sam: Now whats going on here?  
  
Kay: Charity just can't accept the fact that Fox and I are going to win Maria.  
  
Charity: Never! Miguel and I will win!  
  
Sam: Grace?  
  
Grace: Oh so now you want my help Sam, you expect me to help you after what you did to me?  
  
Kay and Charity: Did what?  
  
Grace: well girls me and Sam have divorced because Sam realised that he loved Ivy not me!  
  
Kay: well done dad, I'm proud of you!  
  
Grace: Oh Shut up Kay!  
  
Sam: Don't take it out on Kay and I Grace. Just because you can't accept the fact that David isn't really your husband and John isn't your son and now Davids left you for Angela, Johns real mother!  
  
Grace: How dare you Sam! How dare you!  
  
Sam: Come on Kay, You've got better things to do rather than stay here fighting with those two slags all day.  
  
Sam and Kay leave. Grace starts crying and Charity comforts her.  
  
Charity: It's all right aunt Grace. we'll work things out don't worry.  
  
Grace: It's not that Charity! I'm still in love with Sam. And you know what, I've been sleeping with Julian Crane. Thats how I earn my money now that Sam's left me!  
  
Charity: So thats where you got that money from.  
  
Grace: Yes.  
  
The wharf.... Sam and Kay are talking about Grace and the Custody battle.  
  
Sam: You know Kay I'd never thought I'd ever say this but. I'm glad I left your mother. Look at whats she's turned in to.  
  
Kay: I know. She's on Charity and Miguels side on the custody battle. I know her she won't stop until her precious Charity gets my daughter. If they win I'll never be able to see my daughter again!  
  
Sam: You don't really believe that Miguel would do that would you?  
  
Kay: He's a changed man dad. He just can't stand the fact of me and Fox raising his daughter which he never even contributed to at all!  
  
Sam: I'm really proud of you Kay Bennett.  
  
Kay: why?  
  
Sam: Handling the situation this way. You know at first I was totally mad about you going out with a Crane but now I see the man Fox really is.  
  
Kay: You do?  
  
Sam: Yes. He can be trusted. It's damn obvious that he respects you and Maria and is willing to do what ever it takes to help you both.  
  
Kay: I love him so much. I hope one day we'll get married.  
  
Sam: You two haven't done it yet have you?  
  
Kay: No Daddy! Not until we're married!  
  
laughs  
  
Sam: I better head of to work. my luch hour is over. Bye  
  
Kay: Bye.  
  
Miguels house......  
  
Miguel: I'm never going to let Fox Crane take my baby girl away from me!  
  
Next chapter:  
+ Fox proposes to Kay. But will she say yes?  
+ Charity and Grace come up with a wicked plan  
+ Miguel and Charity tie the knot in a private ceremony. 


	4. The Proposal & Plan

Chapter 4: That Evening at Kay and Fox's penthouse......  
  
Kay: Fox? you home?  
  
Fox: Right in here honey!  
  
Kay goes onto to the balcony to find it decorated with roses, candles and a beautiful dinner.  
  
Kay: Oh Fox is beautiful!  
  
Fox: And so are you sweetie!  
  
Kay: I don't know what I'd do without without you.  
  
Fox: Well I don't know what I'd do without Charlie who helped with this balcony! I love you Kay Bennett.  
  
Kay: I love you too. Hey wheres Maria?  
  
Fox: Oh Aunt Sheridan is babysitting her tonight so we can have some time to ourselves.  
  
Kay: Oh you!  
  
Fox: Care for some dinner?  
  
Kay: Absolutely! I'm starving!  
  
They start to eat their dinner.  
  
Fox: So hows your day been?  
  
Kay: where do I start? Well Theresa came over. I went to Charity and Graces where we fighted like two cows who were fighting over the last piece of food. And I had a good conversation with daddy.  
  
Fox: What a Day huh?  
  
Kay: Yeah. Um, Fox.. whats with the candlelight dinner?  
  
Fox: Well honey your very precious to me and I wanted you to feel that.  
  
Kay: Oh, your so sweet!  
  
They finish dinner. Dessert arrives and Kay starts to eat hers and nearly chokes on something which is a diamond ring!  
  
Fox: You right?  
  
Kay: Yeah.... what the hell?  
  
Fox goes onto his knee.  
  
Fox: Kay Bennett, For just about a year now we have been together. We've laughed together, cried together and had fun together. Theres no doubt about it that we are soulmates, best friends and lovers. So Kay Bennett will you marry me, Fox Crane?  
  
Bennett house... Miguel knocks on the door. Grace answers to find Miguel wearing a tuxedo.  
  
Grace: Miguel? Well I must say you are looking very handsome tonight. Oh my lord! You... you and Charity are going to get married aren't you!  
  
Miguel: Yes Mrs Bennett.  
  
Grace: Well come in!  
  
Charity walks done the stairs in a bride gown.  
  
Miguel: Wow Charity you look amazing!  
  
Charity: Thanks Miguel. Well we better go to the town hall.  
  
Grace: Can I come please! Theres nothing else I would like to do more than watch my neice get married to her true love.  
  
Charity: Sure Aunt Grace!  
  
They go to the town hall. And get married!  
  
Miguel: I can't believe it Charity! We are actually married!  
  
Charity: I know!!  
  
Grace: Theres no way that Kay can separate you two now!  
  
Charity: And we'll also get Maria!  
  
Grace: I'm proud of you guys!  
  
Miguel: Thanks Mrs Bennett  
  
Grace: Oh Miguel call me Grace!  
  
Miguel: OK.... Grace.  
  
Bennett house after wedding everyone is changed back to their normal clothes. Miguel has gone to go and buy dinner and Grace and Charity are discussing the custody battle.  
  
Grace: You know Charity. I've developed an idea that will ensure you get Maria.  
  
Charity: Really? whats that Aunt Grace?  
  
Grace: Well theres two options. Theres part A which involves making Kay mental that she won't be able to have Maria, or you could seduce Fox into firing this lawyer he's hired.  
  
Charity: Aunt Grace, I don't know?  
  
Grace: Oh come on Charity! Look at what Kay did to you when she was obsessed with Miguel!  
  
Charity: Yes I know but it doesn't seem right.  
  
Grace: Do you want Maria or not!  
  
Charity: Of course! Fine I'll seduce Fox then!  
  
Grace: That's my neice I know and love!  
  
Charity Frowns.  
  
Kay and Fox's penthouse....  
  
Kay: Well Fox don't you think we should wait a little while longer?  
  
Fox: No! I love you Kay and I'm so sure that Charity and Miguel will try to split us up so they could when custody of Maria!  
  
Kay: I love you too Fox!  
  
Fox: So what will you say? Will you be my wife?  
  
Kay: Yes Fox! I love you!  
  
Fox: Come here!  
  
They kiss and hug!  
  
Fox: I love you Kay!  
  
Kay: You've already said that Fox!  
  
Fox: I know but I have to repeat it to ensure you know how much I love you.  
  
Kay: I know you love me and I love you!  
  
Fox: Then we're even!  
  
Next Chapter:  
+ Charity and Grace begin there plan!  
+ Miguel invents a plan of his own!  
+ Fox and Kay anounce their getting hitched! 


	5. Let the plans begin!

Next morning: Bennett House....  
  
Charity wakes up and walks down the stairs yawning.  
  
Grace: Good morning sweetheart!  
  
Charity: Morning Aunt Grace.  
  
Miguel comes in dressed ready to go out somewhere.  
  
Charity: Hey Miguel where are you going.  
  
Miguel: I'm going to see the lawyer today to go over the court case.  
  
Charity: Oh good, Can I come?  
  
Miguel: Sure, why not!  
  
Charity: Give me a minute to get changed.  
  
Miguel: OK, but hurry.  
  
Charity: I will!  
  
Charity goes and gets changed. Leaving Miguel and Grace talking about the court case.  
  
Grace: So hows the case going, Miguel?  
  
Miguel: It's going great. I'm so sure that very soon I will be holding my little girl again.  
  
Grace: Oh thats fantastic!  
  
Miguel: Infact I've invented a plan to make things end easily.  
  
Grace: Really?  
  
Miguel: Yeah. I'm going to seduce Kay, get her drunk and while she's drunk I'll get her to write a note saying that she agrees for me and Charity to adopt Maria and the judge will see it and we will win!  
  
Grace: I don't know Miguel. So much could go wrong. The judge might not believe it's Kay's writing.  
  
Miguel: Well then they'll get a test done and it'll be proved that Kay did write that!  
  
Grace: Oh yeah! Miguel you are a genious!  
  
Miguel: I know!  
  
Grace: So whats the lawyers name... is she a woman?  
  
Miguel: Yeah she is. Her name is Kathy Richardson.  
  
Grace: Oh.. Do you know who Fox and Kay have hired?  
  
Miguel: I'm not sure. But apparently Kathey is a very good lawyer who has never lost a case.  
  
Grace: Excellent! So Miguel back to this plan of yours. Are you gonna tell Charity about it?  
  
Miguel: No. She might start to think that I actually love Kay.  
  
Grace: Oh I know you don't so don't worry about that.  
  
Charity comes done the stairs dressed in jeans and a yellow strapless top that is sort of like a mini dress that goes over jeans a bit with her hair down.  
  
Miguel: You look great. Lets go  
  
Grace: Good luck!  
  
Crane Mansion... Kay and Fox arrive with Maria. Rebecca, Julian, Gwen, Ethan and Faye (one of Ivy and Julians daughters) are sitting in the living room talking.  
  
Julian: Fox, Kay come in. Rebecca was just nagging to me.  
  
Rebecca: I was not nagging! Julian is sleeping with someone and I want to know which hussy it is this time! Is it Theresa?  
  
Julian: Oh Rebecca shut up!  
  
Rebecca: Don't tell me to shut up!  
  
Fox: Guys Guys. Both of you shut up!  
  
Ethan: You two look happy. Whats up?  
  
Faye: I think I already know. I know a girls happy like that when she's engaged to be married!  
  
Kay and Fox just stand there smiling.  
  
Gwen: Is it true?  
  
Kay: Yes!  
  
Faye: Oh my God! Come here you two!  
  
Faye gets up and hugs both of them. Then everyone is hugging and kissing.  
  
Rebecca: Welcome to the family Kay!  
  
Kay: Thanks Becs  
  
Rebecca pulls Kay aside.  
  
Rebecca: So marrying the Crane heir huh? I'm impressed Kay!  
  
Kay: You are pathetic!  
  
Rebecca: I'm sorry?  
  
Kay: You heard me. I'm not marrying Fox just because of his money. He's a kind, caring, funny and loving man!  
  
Rebecca: Oh.... I see.  
  
Kay: You see Rebecca I'm nothing like you at all!  
  
Kay goes back over to Fox and the others leaving Rebecca shocked.  
  
Fox: She gave you one of those Crane conversations did she?  
  
Kay: Yep. I can't believe her!  
  
Fox: Neither can I!  
  
That afternoon....  
  
Kay and Fox's penthouse......  
  
Kay is feeding Maria and ready to go shopping... while Fox is watching tv.  
  
Kay: Right Fox I'm going shopping now. Can I trust you to look after Maria while I'm Gone?  
  
Fox: Of course you can!  
  
Kay: OK then see ya later!  
  
Fox: Bye!  
  
5 minutes later... Charity comes to the penthouse to start her and Graces plan...  
  
Fox: What do you want?  
  
Charity: Is Kay home?  
  
Fox: No. Why?  
  
Charity: Good. I need to talk to you about something.  
  
Fox: Let me guess. The Court case!  
  
Charity: Well....yeah.  
  
Fox: Score!  
  
Charity: Can I come in?  
  
Fox (looking suspicious): ............OK.  
  
Charity: Well me and Miguel got married.  
  
Fox: So?  
  
Charity: I didn't want to marry him! He forced me to so he could win this case!! (crys)  
  
Fox: Really?  
  
Charity: I can't back out now! He doesn't want a divorce!  
  
Fox: You should really talk to your Aunt Grace about this.  
  
Charity grabs Fox and Kisses him. Fox who is surprised by the kiss quickly pulls away.  
  
Fox: No Charity! Kay and I are getting married! I love her so much!  
  
Charity: I know your denying your feelings Foxy!  
  
Charity tries to kiss him again but Fox stands up and points to the door.  
  
Fox: Get out!  
  
Charity: What?  
  
Fox: Get the hell out my house!!  
  
Baby Maria starts crying because of all the noise.  
  
Charity: I'll attend to her.  
  
Fox: Your doing nothing! Your getting out!  
  
Charity: And if I don't?  
  
Fox: Then I'll call the police!  
  
Charity: Fine I'll go!  
  
Charity leaves.  
  
Crane Mansion....  
  
Kay goes and visits Faye to talk about the wedding.  
  
Faye: Hey Kay! How are ya?  
  
Kay: Fine.  
  
Faye: So what brings you here?  
  
Kay: I came to ask you a favour.  
  
Faye: Yeah....  
  
Kay: I would love you to be my matron of honour.  
  
Faye: Well Kay I'm flattered. So sure I'll do it!  
  
Kay: Thank you so much!  
  
They hug.  
  
Faye: So tell me Kay, whats Fox really like?  
  
Kay: He's really sweet and charming  
  
Kay keeps going on about Fox, while Faye starts looking unwell and holding her stomach.  
  
Kay: Are you alright Faye?  
  
Faye: I'm fine Kay I just....  
  
Faye collapses. Kay rushes to her and tries to help her.  
  
Kay: Faye! Faye speak to me! Faye! Help someone call an ambulance!  
  
One of the maids phones an ambulance.  
  
Next Chapter:  
+ Why did Faye collapse?  
+ Will Fox tell Kay about he and Charitys kiss.?  
+ and why does Charity want to back out of the custody battle?  
  
In reviews could you tell me what you think of Faye. And also should Fox tell Kay about Charity? Let me know! 


	6. Backing out

Chapter 6: Harmony Hospital.... Kay is sitting outside Fayes room. Fox, Ivy, Julian, Rebecca, Ethan and Gwen come running in the hospital.  
  
Fox: Kay!  
  
Fox hugs Kay  
  
Fox: what happened?  
  
Kay: I'm not sure Fox one minute she was fine and then the next minute she was looking weak and tired and then she collapsed!  
  
Ivy: Any word from the doctors yet?  
  
Kay: No. I'm so sorry!  
  
Fox: Hey, Hey it's not your fault!  
  
Ethan: Fox is right Kay it's not your fault.  
  
Dr Eve Russell comes out looking worried.  
  
Julian: Eve, hows Faye?  
  
Eve: Well, she just woke up. She wants to see Kay.  
  
Kay: Me?  
  
Eve: Yes, you.  
  
Kay: Can I go in now?  
  
Eve: Yes you can but be warned Faye is very weak and tired.  
  
Kay goes into Fayes room.  
  
Kay: Hey girl, you had me worried there.  
  
Faye: I'd hate to worry you even more but my condition is serious.  
  
Kay How? why?  
  
Faye: The doctors told me. They took some of my blood and are gonna get a test to see whats wrong with me.  
  
Kay: Did they say how serious?  
  
Faye: Yep.  
  
Kay holds Fays hand.  
  
Kay: Hey, everything will be alright I promise.  
  
Faye: The doctors think I might have cancer, Kay.  
  
Kay: What?  
  
Faye: cancer.  
  
Kay: what type?  
  
Faye: Breast cancer.  
  
Kay: But you would know before. You would've seen the lump on your breast so you don't have cancer.  
  
Faye: I did find a lump on my breast, but I just ignored it.  
  
Kay: Faye...  
  
Faye: I know!  
  
Kay:I better go you look tired. You need sleep.  
  
Faye: How can I get sleep in this place?  
  
Kay: I'll see you later.  
  
Kay goes out of the room.  
  
Ivy: How is she?  
  
Kay: I'm not sure to be honest.  
  
Fox: I'm sure she's fine mom.  
  
Bennett house.....  
  
Charity comes home looking stressed and goes into the living room where she fins Grace and Miguel looking stressed.  
  
Charity: Miguel whats wrong?  
  
Miguel: Our lawyer, Kathy she's quit!  
  
Charity: No! she can't of!  
  
Grace: Unfortunately she has Charity.  
  
Miguel: I'm in the process of trying to find another lawyer.  
  
Miguels cellphone rings.  
  
Miguel: Hello. Yeah. Oh great.  
  
Goes upstairs.  
  
Grace: So did you do it? Did you seduce Fox?  
  
Charity: Yes, but it failed.  
  
Grace: No Charity!  
  
Charity: Aunt Grace I don't want to do this plan anymore.  
  
Grace: Charity why?  
  
Charity: Aunt Grace, I don't want Maria anymore!  
  
Grace: What is wrong with you woman!  
  
Charity: Aunt Grace?  
  
Grace: I'm sorry! Sorry.  
  
Charity: I'm going to bed. Goodnight Aunt Grace.  
  
Charity bumps into Miguel on the way upstairs.  
  
Miguel: Hey Charity where are you going?  
  
Charity: To bed why?  
  
Miguel: Oh no your not! We've got some celebrating to do!  
  
Charity: Because....  
  
Miguel: Because we have a new lawyer!  
  
Grace: Fantastic!  
  
Miguel: I know! Come on Charity lets go downstairs and celebrate!  
  
Charity: But Miguel....  
  
Miguel: No buts lets go!  
  
Grace: Oh your kidding?  
  
Charity: whats wrong?  
  
Grace: No beer or wine!  
  
Miguel: Never a problem I'll go and get more!  
  
Charity: I think I'll just go to bed Miguel I'm really tired.  
  
Miguel: Come on Charity you need to get drunk!  
  
Charity: No I don't!  
  
Miguel: I'm goin out I'll be back in ten minutes!  
  
Grace: OK!  
  
Miguel leaves.  
  
Grace: Charity. Why do you want out of the custody battle?  
  
Charity: I don't know! I'm going to bed you and Miguel can celebrate by yourselfs!  
  
Grace speaking to herself: Your not out of this yet Charity!  
  
Next Chapter:  
+ Fayes results arrive!  
+ Maria fights for her life!  
+ Someone is murdered!  
+ Fox and Kay get married! 


	7. When dreams become reality

Chapter 7:  
  
2 days later- Harmony- Hospital- Fayes room  
  
Faye: When are those results coming Dr Russell?  
  
Eve: They should be here in a minute.  
  
Faye: What if the results show...show that I have cancer?  
  
Eve: We'll just have to wait and see now shall we?  
  
Faye: Yeah.  
  
A male nurse comes in the room with a file in his hand.  
  
Nurse: Dr Russell. Heres Ms Cranes results.  
  
Eve: Thank you Evan.  
  
Faye: Just get it over and done with!  
  
Eve: OK  
  
Eve opens the file and takes the paper out.  
  
Eve: OK, the results are.....  
  
Bennett house:  
  
Charity is making breakfast when Grace comes in the kitchen.  
  
Grace: Charity I want to talk to you about what you said the other night.  
  
Charity: You can't change my mind Aunt Grace.  
  
Grace: How are you going to tell Miguel?  
  
Charity: I won't. I'll just do nothing and quit the plan.  
  
Grace: No your not!  
  
Grace grabs Charitys arm angry.  
  
Charity: Leave me alone! Just because your life's screwed up, you don't have to screw up mine!  
  
Grace: Oh that was a big mistake Charity!  
  
Charity: I'm going for a walk by the river. I'll be back later.  
  
Grace: See me caring?  
  
Charity leaves.  
  
Kay and Fox's penthouse...  
  
Kay: So whats the lawyers name Fox?  
  
Fox: Sharon Knight  
  
Kay: Hmm classy. I'm still really tired. I think I'll get some sleep.  
  
Fox: I'll take Maria out to the park.  
  
Kay: Yeah. Oh wait! I'll have to go and get my wedding dress today and Theresa and Sheridans bridemaids dress. '  
  
Fox: I'll have to pick up my tuxedo, Ethans, Luis' and Johns.  
  
Kay: Looks like we have a plateful, huh?  
  
Fox: Yes we do.  
  
Fox grabs Kay by the waist and starts to kiss her. Knowing that his secret could destroy everything they ever had  
  
Kay: Thanks babe. I better go!  
  
Fox: Me too!  
  
Kay: Ta love!  
  
Harmony cliff....  
  
Charity is sitting under a tree and day dreaming. She suddenly has a premonition! ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Someone is killing people and laughing!  
  
Killer: It's pay back time!  
  
Victim (screaming): No! No! Somebody help me!  
  
Killer laughs!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Charity jumps.  
  
Charity: No! It can't be true! I've had a lot of premonitions before but not as frightening as that one!  
  
Charity gets out her cellphone to call Miguel.  
  
Miguel: Hello  
  
Charity: Miguel, honey!  
  
Miguel: Hey Charity!  
  
Charity: I just called to say that.... I love you and I hope you never forget that.  
  
Miguel: Charity whats going on?  
  
Charity: nothing!.. I just had a premonition that there was a serial killer who was killing innocent people. And the innocent people were terrified!  
  
Miguel: Charity how many time have I told you? It won't come true!  
  
Charity: How can you be so sure!  
  
Miguel: I just know! OK! I'd better go. Bye  
  
Charity: Bye.  
  
Hangs up. Meanwhile someone is hovering behind Charity with a black coat on!  
  
5 hours later- Kay and Fox's Penthouse  
  
Kay is on the couch sleeping and having a nightmare that involoves Charity and the serial killer.  
  
Dream...  
  
Charity is on the cliff when a person approaches her and pushes her of the cliff!  
  
Charity: No! Miguel help me! Miguel!!  
  
Kay wakes up terrified. She has sweat on her head and is shaking.  
  
Kay: Fox? Fox where are you?  
  
Kay: Oh God, Let Charity be alright!  
  
Cliff.... Charity: Charity is sitting near the edge of the cliff when a person in a black coat approaches her and yells  
  
Killer: Prepare to die Charity!  
  
Charity turns around and screams...  
  
Charity: No! Miguel help me! Miguel!!  
  
Killer: Miguel can't save you know sweet poo!  
  
The killer pushes her of the cliff!  
  
Harmony park.....  
  
Fox is looking at his tuxedo when some teengaer run over and run away with Maria and drop her!  
  
Fox: Hey what do you think your doing?!  
  
Fox runs over to find Maria unconscious!  
  
Next Chapter:  
+ Fox and Kay's wedding comes closer  
+ Charitys body is discovered!  
+ Faye learns her results!  
+ Kay keeps vigil over Maria while Miguel attacks Fox!  
  
I'm sorry I didn't include some of the things I said I would write in this chapter because I thought it wouldn't go very well with the chapter. I know some of you are probably thinking get on with the custody battle! But I promise keep your eye out from Chapter 10-12 which is when it will most likely begin! Keep tuned! 


	8. Victim Number 2

Chapter 8: Harmony Hospital.... Kay learns of Marias life and death situation and quickly rushes to the hospital where a guilty Fox is sitting outside Maria's room.  
  
Kay: What happened? where is she? is she ok?  
  
Fox: Sweetie just relax.  
  
Kay: How can I relax when my baby girl was attacked by some stupid teenager!  
  
Fox: I don't know Maria's condition yet.  
  
The doctor comes out.  
  
Dr: Are you two Maria's parents?  
  
Kay: Yes!  
  
Dr: I'd like you two to come this way please. I have some news for you regarding Maria.  
  
Kay and Fox follow the Doctor.  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
Ivy is talking to Faye about her test results.  
  
Faye: Mother! I'm cancer free!  
  
Ivy: Thats fantastic! Oh this is great news! You know I might throw a party to celebrate?  
  
Faye: Theres no need to.  
  
Ivy: Honey! My daughter just learned that she doesn't have cancer! I've got a reason to celebrate! But wait? Why did you collapse then?  
  
Faye: Oh thats easy. You know how it was hot that day? Well turns out the heat got to me quite a lot!  
  
Ivy: (laughs) You Cranes always seem to get that!  
  
Faye: But mother you are a Crane.  
  
Ivy: No I'm not I'm Sams wife so that means I'm a Bennett not a Crane.  
  
Faye: Yeah I guess so! Hey are you supporting Kay and Fox in this custody battle?  
  
Ivy:: Why wouldn't I? Maria's like my Grandaughter. I'm married to her grandfather and Fox is just like a daddy to her.  
  
Faye: I hope they win. I just have a feeling something may put the trial on hold.  
  
Harmony cliff....  
  
Police are investigating Charity death.  
  
Miguel: Wheres Charity?  
  
Police: I'm sorry to say this but your wife is dead.  
  
Miguel: No! She can't be!  
  
Police: I'm afraid so.  
  
Miguel: But how?  
  
Police: She was murdered. We think it's this very dangerous serial killer thats been murdering people in Harmony.  
  
Grace suddenly comes and looks distraught.  
  
Grace: My baby girl is dead! NO!  
  
Miguel: I'm so sorry Mrs Bennett.  
  
Grace: It's not your fault Miguel!  
  
Miguel: Come on we better get home it's getting dark.  
  
Grace: I will kill who ever did this to her!  
  
Harmony Hospital....  
  
Kay: Oh lord!  
  
Kay is upset to find Maria hooked up to lots of machines.  
  
Fox hugs her.  
  
Kay: This is terrible!  
  
Kays cellphone rings.  
  
Kay: Hello?  
  
Miguel: Kay? It's Miguel.  
  
Kay: What now Miguel!  
  
Fox: Here give it to me I'll deal with him!  
  
Fox: Miguel.... Leave us alone! You've put Kay through hell! So get lost!!  
  
Miguel: It's Charity.  
  
Fox: What about her?  
  
Miguel: She's dead!  
  
Fox: what?  
  
Miguel: I Better go. Bye  
  
Kay: Fox whats wrong?  
  
Fox: Kay... Charitys dead.  
  
Kay: What! No! My dream it was real! Charity was murdered! Pushed of a cliff!  
  
Fox: What are you talking about?  
  
Kay: Fox, I had a dream earlier. It was about Charity. She was being murdered. She was pushed of a cliff!  
  
Fox: Kay you better go to the police.  
  
Kay: But they might think I did it!  
  
Fox: Well I believe you didn't do it.  
  
Kay: Your right! If didn't do it then I won't be arrested!  
  
Fox:: And besides. Your dad is the Chie of the police Kay!  
  
Later Kay goes to the police station and fills them on all they need to know.  
  
Crane mansion...  
  
Fox and Kay arrive for Rebeccas 'family' dinner.  
  
Kay: I don't feel like eating at the moment Rebecca. Um.... I 'm going to see Maria.  
  
Fox: Kay.....  
  
Kay: I'm going alright!  
  
Fox: Fine  
  
Kay leaves as Rebecca approaches Fox smirking.  
  
Rebecca: I know what your up to Fox.  
  
Fox: I beg your pardon?  
  
Rebecca: I know you and Charity kissed and I intend to tell Kay too.  
  
Fox: Is that so? Well let me put it to you this way Rebecca! You have no evidence!  
  
Rebecca: Oh yes I do Foxy!  
  
Fox: What then?  
  
Rebecca: A video! And at Ivys party I'll leave it out for Kay to find and you'll be blown right out of the water!  
  
Rebecca laughs.  
  
Fox: You are more evil than I thought you were!  
  
Rebecca: Oh Fox! Good luck with winning custody of Maria!  
  
Walks of.  
  
Fox: Damn you Rebecca! I've gotta find that tape or lose Kay.  
  
Rebecca smirks again.  
  
Harmony hospital...  
  
Kay is talking to Maria.  
  
Kay: I don't know what I'd do if I lost you Maria.  
  
Kay: You have to survive Maria! You just have to!  
  
Maria wake up.  
  
Kay: Maria! Nurse doctor! Somebody!  
  
A doctor comes through and takes Maria of the hooks.  
  
Doctor: You won't believe how good her condition is! It's like a miracle! Shes perfectly healthy!  
  
Kay: Thank you doctor!  
  
Harmony park.......  
  
Chad: Hey Whit! You want some flowers?  
  
Whitney: Chad! No theres no need to! I love you!  
  
Chad: No I insist!  
  
Chad goes of to get some flowers for Whitney. When the serial killer approaches him!  
  
Killer: Prepare to die Chad!  
  
laughs. Then stabs Chad with a knife. Chad stumps to the floor.  
  
Killer: Mission accomplished! He shoud've know better than to try to expose my secret!  
  
Killer walks of.  
  
Whitney: Chad? Honey where are you?  
  
Whitney finds Chad. Chad trys to speak to her.  
  
Whitney: Chad I love you!  
  
Chad: I love you too Whitney.  
  
Chad then takes his last breath and dies!  
  
Whitney: No Chad! Chad please wake up!  
  
Whitney starts crying and has flash backs of her and Chads happy times.  
  
Next Chapter:  
+ The killer targets another Harmony citizen!  
+ Kay nears the truth about Fox.  
+ Charitys funeral takes place.  
+ Ivy's chaotic party begins!  
  
Note from author: From know on I will place some pictures of the serial killers victims with the newspaper heading they got for their death. Speaking of the serial killer. The idea came from Days of Our Lives. But this won't be exactly the same. So.. The serial killer knows both Charity and Chad! That means we know who the serial killer is! Watch out! Because it's not who you are probably thinking of! Please send some new reviews soon Guys! I love getting them! 


	9. Learning The Truth

Chapter 9: Next morning- Kay and Fox's penthouse  
  
Kay: Fox!  
  
Fox: Kay whats up?  
  
Kay: Have you seen the newspaper this morning?  
  
Fox: No. Why?  
  
Kay: Look. Serial Killer strikes again.  
  
Fox: Oh my God!  
  
Kay: I'll read it "Last night at 10:30pm, local DJ Chad Harris was stabbed to death by the Harmony Serial Killer. Locals will know that the serial killer has already taken someones else's life, Charity Standish Lopez- Fitzgerald by pushing her of Harmonys biggest cliff, The Harmony Cliff. Harmony citizens are warned to stay away from unattended areas, or risk being the serial killers next victim"  
  
Fox: Poor Chad.  
  
Kay: I now don't feel safe anymore!  
  
Fox: Don't let this serial killer scare you. We have a court case to fight yet.  
  
Someone knocks on the door.  
  
Fox: Miguel.  
  
Miguel: Kay, Fox I'm just here to tell you that Charitys funeral is tomorrow and I want you Guys to come.  
  
Kay: Of course Miguel! We'll be there.  
  
Miguel: Thanks guys.  
  
Leaves.  
  
Kay: You know I wonder if Charity ever put the moves on some other Guy before she died.  
  
Fox: No she didn't!  
  
Kay: Fox, what makes you so sure?  
  
Fox: I just.... I just think that because Charity loves Miguel so much she would never do that to him.  
  
Kay: I guess your right. For a minute there I thought that you were going to tell me that Charity put the moves on you!  
  
Fox's thoughts: If Only you knew Kay. But I can't tell you. Damn that Rebecca for doing this to us!  
  
Next morning.....  
  
Harmony Church...  
  
Kay, Fox, Grace, Miguel, Sam, Ivy and Jessica have arrived for Charity's funeral.  
  
Jessica: I can't believe she's gone.  
  
Father Lonigan: My children, never fear, the serial killer will never target you if you have faith in God.  
  
Grace: Father Lonigan how can you be so sure?  
  
Father Lonigan: Grace, God is so powerful and he can do anything. Never have doubts about his love for you.  
  
Kay: Theres also another way we can stop the serial killer. We can track him or her down.  
  
Sam: I'm afraid it's not that easy Kay.  
  
The Russells arrive, along with Theresa, Pilar, Luis, Sheridan, Antonio, Hank and Beth.  
  
Kay: Whitney!  
  
Kay hugs Whitney.  
  
Kay: Are you sure you want to be here after you know what?  
  
Whitney: Chads Death!  
  
Eve: Whitney.  
  
Whitney: No mom it's time I start to accept he's gone. Chad's dead and it's all the serial killers fault. God curse the killer!  
  
Father Lonigan: Shall we start?  
  
Miguel: Yes.  
  
3 hours later.....  
  
Kay and Fox's penthouse....  
  
Kay: Oh Lord. We've got to go to Ivy's party tonight.  
  
Fox: We'll only stay for a little while.  
  
Kay: Good. I don't feel like celebrating after my cousins funeral.  
  
Maria starts crying.  
  
Kay: Oh I'm so glad that Maria's home now! I was terrified for her life.  
  
Fox: Me too sweet!  
  
That evening.....  
  
Crane mansion....  
  
Kay and Fox are the last couple to arrive.  
  
Ivy: Kay, Fox your here!  
  
Fox: Yes we're here.  
  
Rebecca: It's good to see you Kay. I've got something to show you care to follow me.  
  
Fox: I'll come.  
  
Rebecca: No Fox! This Is rather girlie which Kay would prefer you didn;t see.  
  
Ivy: Fox you look nervous.  
  
Rebecca takes Kay upstairs.  
  
Ivy: Excuse me Everyone! I'd like to thank you all for coming! It's so fantastic that you all came especially when theres a serial killer on the lose! The reason we've come together tonight is to celebrate the fact that Faye does not have cancer!  
  
Upstairs....  
  
Kay: So Rebecca what did you want to tell me?  
  
Rebecca: This.  
  
Rebecca puts in a video and presses play. The video is the video of Charity and Fox kissing!  
  
Kay: Oh my God! That bastard!  
  
Rebecca: Men!  
  
Kay: where did you get this?  
  
Rebecca: I have spys Kay.  
  
Kay: Fox is going to get a ear full in front of everyone!  
  
Kay makes her way downstairs.  
  
Harmony Wharf.......  
  
Beth is coming up with a plan to hurt Sheridan.  
  
Beth: God I've got no ideas left!  
  
Beth frowns.  
  
The serial killer approaches her.  
  
Killer: Prepare to die Beth!!  
  
Beth: Oh my God! It's you!  
  
The Killer quickly ties her hands and pushes her in the water!  
  
Killer: Goodbye Bethy!  
  
Runs of.  
  
Next Chapter:  
+ Beths body is discovered!  
+ Kay exposes Fox to everyone! Does she forgive him?  
+ Kay goes to court!  
  
Let me know what you think about the serial killer! 


	10. The court case begins

Chapter 10:  
  
Crane Mansion.....  
  
Ivy is entertaining the guests with a delightful smile. Kay comes down the stairs filled with anger. Vowing to expose Fox.  
  
Ivy: Yes, So Thank you for coming!  
  
Kay: Excuse me everyone! But I also have an announcement to make. Many of you know that my cousin Charity Standish was recently killed by the serial killer. I have now discovered a secret she had when she died. My trusted friend Rebecca has video taped my husband to be, Fox kissing Charity. And he never had the guts to tell me!  
  
Kay walks out of the Crane mansion leaving everyone one gasping and frowning. Fox, who is deeply shocked runs after her.  
  
Fox: Kay!  
  
Kay: What do you want now Fox? To cheat on me again!  
  
Fox: Kay that kiss, it was Charity! Not me! I would never do aything like that to you. I love you!  
  
Kay: Oh so you blame it on my dead cousin! What type of man are you Fox? A dis-honest man!  
  
Fox: Kay I was going to tell you tonight!  
  
Kay: You expect me to believe that?  
  
Fox: Kay please calm down. I love you! And you know what they say. True Love has it's bumps!  
  
Kay frowns at Fox.  
  
Kay: But how am I supposed to trust you?  
  
Fox: Look into your heart!  
  
Kay: Fox....  
  
Fox: God Theresa has put the words into me!  
  
Kay: Ok. I forgive you. But it will take me a while to forget this Fox.  
  
Fox: Thats alright. As long as we are together and love each other. You know together we can win Maria!  
  
Kay: Yeah your right! Fox... I am so sorry for yelling at you in front of everyone earlier!  
  
Fox: Hey Hey thats OK.  
  
Kay: Come on lets go inside.  
  
Kay and Fox go inside. Inside the Crane mansion the phone rings. Julian answers the phone.  
  
Julian: Julian Crane.  
  
Luis: Julian! Put Sam on the phone please!  
  
Julian: Chief Bennett Phone for you.  
  
Sam: Julian. Chief Bennett.,  
  
Luis: Sam it's Luis. I just got a call from someone by the name of Craig. He said that he found another body at the wharf. I'm down here now but I can't find a body. Do you mind coming down for a while?  
  
Sam: Sure Luis. I'll be five minutes. Excuse me everyone! I would like to inform you that we think the serial killer has killed someone else.  
  
Gwen: Who?  
  
Sam: We're not sure yet. But I'm going out to look at the body now so I will tell you all the details later.  
  
The wharf 5 minutes later.....  
  
Sam: Luis found the body yet?  
  
Luis: Yes.  
  
Luis wipes his eyes. His eyes looks like he's been crying.  
  
Sam: Luis whats up buddy?  
  
Luis: The body we found. It was Beths.  
  
Sam: Oh I'm so sorry.  
  
Luis: Damn who ever did this!  
  
Crane Mansion.........  
  
Sam returns to the Crane Mansion.  
  
Sam: Kay sweetie come here.  
  
Kay: Whats wrong?  
  
Sam: The body was Beths.  
  
Kay: Oh my God.  
  
Sam: Yes I know.  
  
Ivy comes up to Sam..  
  
Sam: Ivy, I'm sorry but we'll have to call it for the night.  
  
Ivy: What do you mean?  
  
Sam: I mean that you'll have to send everyone home. We found Beths body.  
  
Ivy gasps.  
  
Ivy: Of course right away!  
  
Ivy: I'm sorry everyone but I'm afraid you'll have to go home!  
  
people moan.  
  
Next morning.....  
  
Kay wakes up feeling nervous.  
  
Kay: I can't believe it! Todays the beginning of the day I may lose my baby!  
  
Fox: Hey don't worry.  
  
Kay: I'm trying not to!  
  
Kay goes to Marias room and feeds her.  
  
Fox: I'd hate to see you and Maria separated.  
  
Kay: I know! I'm just so nervous!  
  
1 hour later....  
  
Kay, Fox, Miguel, Grace, Pilar, Sam and Ethan arrive for court.  
  
Kay: I hate this Fox!  
  
Fox: Don't worry!  
  
Kay and Fox's lawyer Sharon arrives.  
  
Sharon: How are we today?  
  
Kay: Nervous!  
  
Sharon: Don't worry Kay. Thats completly normal in a situation like this.  
  
Fox: How does it look?  
  
Sharon: I don't get you.  
  
Fox: What are our chances of winning?  
  
Sharon: It looks pretty good.  
  
Grace comes over.  
  
Grace: I hope your prepared to lose your child today Kay!  
  
Sharon: And ah who are you? The queen? Get a life please!  
  
Kay: Don't fuss over her. She's just my horrible mother!  
  
Ethan comes over.  
  
Ethan: Good luck today Kay.  
  
Kay Hugs Ethan.  
  
Kay: Thanks Ethan. I really think I need luck.  
  
Ethan: Never to worry! You've got a fantastic lawyer!  
  
Sharon: Well thanks Ethan!  
  
Fox: How do you know Ethan?  
  
Sharon: You just said his name? Thats his name isn't it? Ethan?  
  
Fox: Yes it is!  
  
Fox laughs.  
  
The judge comes in.  
  
Judge: Could everyone take there seats please.  
  
Kay and Fox are seated at the right hand side with Sharon. While Miguel and Grace are seated at the left with their lawyer, Michael.  
  
Judge: Would the lovely Sharon like to start?  
  
Sharon: Certainly! I would like to call Maria's mother to the stand, Kay Bennett.  
  
Kay goes and sits down.  
  
Sharon: So Kay. Tell the jury and the judge. Did Miguel have any part in your pregnancy?  
  
Kay: When I was pregnant with Maria, Miguel wasn't there at all. He was too busy with his girlfriend Charity.  
  
Sharon: So he didn't have any part then? Was he at the birth at all?  
  
Kay: No he wasn't. The only time he came to visit Maria was when he said that he wanted custody of her.  
  
Sharon.: Wasn't even at his first childs birth. (shakes her head) How close are you and Maria?  
  
Kay: We are so close. If anyone took her away from me I would be heartbroken.  
  
Sharon: Thank you Kay.  
  
Judge: Michael your turn.  
  
Michael: So Kay, How did you end up pregnant anyway?  
  
Kay:Miguel and I had a one night stand.  
  
Michael: Oh no. Thats not what my client said. He said that you tricked him.  
  
Kay (stands up yelling): That is not true!!  
  
Judge: Sit down Ms Bennett.  
  
Michael: Whats this I hear about you and your boyfriend having a fight? Obviously he's not a fit parent!  
  
Kay: No! Fox is wonderful with Maria! She loves him and he loves her!  
  
Grace: Only because your sleeping with him!  
  
Judge: Sit down Mrs Bennett!!  
  
Kay: Please don't take Maria away from me! I'm begging you!  
  
Judge: You can sit down know Ms Bennett.  
  
Kay: Thank you.  
  
Michael: I would like to call Maria's father to the stand, Miguel Lopez Fitzgerald.  
  
Next Chapter:  
+ What does Miguel have to say for himself?  
+ Grace, Fox, Sam and Pilar are called to the stand!  
+ The court case ends. But who will win?  
  
Let me know what you think! 


	11. Family Wars

Chapter 11:  
  
Court house.... Miguels lawyer, Michael has just called Miguel to the stand.  
  
Michael: So Miguel. You must really love your daughter if you want custody of her?  
  
Miguel: Yes I do. She's just about all I have left now since Charity died.  
  
Michael: Yes speaking of murder. Do you think Ms Bennett ever killed Charity just to get a better chance of winning?  
  
Sharon: Your Honour, I object! This has nothing to do of what we're here today for!  
  
Judge: Thank you Ms Knight I agree. Mr Smith please ask a more appropriate question.  
  
Michael: Sorry Your Honour. If you got custody of Maria what would be the first thing you two do?  
  
Miguel: I would take her home. And get her used to the place.  
  
Michael: When you and Kay conceived your child did she trick you some how at all?  
  
Miguel: Yes she probably did because she was obesessed with me at the time  
  
Michael: Thank you Miguel I have no more questions to ask.  
  
Judge: Ms Knight?  
  
Sharon: Miguel, when you and Kay conceived your child, why did you do it with Kay while you were with Charity?  
  
Miguel: I thought I was making love to Charity.  
  
Sharon: You thought you were making love to Charity even though it was Kay?  
  
Miguel: Yes.  
  
Sharon: Clearly Kay thought you wanted to make love to her. She thought you loved her. That was the only reason she made love to you.  
  
Miguel: No!  
  
Sharon: But Miguel. After you found out Charity was battling to survive you intended to keep it a secret. And even more bizarre you asked Charity to marry you! You asked a girl to maary you even though you were hovering a dark secret from her!  
  
Miguel: Charity would of hated me if I told her.  
  
Sharon: But at least you would be honest! Thank you Miguel. I would like to call forward Fox Crane to the stand.  
  
Fox goes to the stand.  
  
Sharon: So Fox, You've seen Kay with Maria quite a lot of times. What is Kay's face like.  
  
Fox: Everytime Kay see's Maria her whole face lights up. It's just amazing!  
  
Sharon: Has Miguel or Charity ever done anything to you two?  
  
Fox: Yes, Charity tried to kiss me which nearly separated Kay and I. And Miguel just won't leave us alone!  
  
Miguel stares at Fox with anger in his eyes.  
  
Sharon: What do you mean Miguel won't leave you alone?  
  
Fox: He keeps on knocking on our door for some reason. It's that or either phoning us.  
  
Sharon: A possible stalker?  
  
Fox: I really don't know.  
  
Sharon: Thank you Fox  
  
Judge: Mr Smith?  
  
Michael: I would like to call forward Kay's mother Grace Bennett to the stand.  
  
Grace goes to the stand.  
  
Michael: In your own words Mrs Bennett what is Kay like?  
  
Grace: She's a scheming, evil tart!  
  
Michael: What do you mean by evil Grace?  
  
Grace: A few years back when she was obsessed with Miguel she got a bird statue and tried to drive Charity nuts by hiding it in her room. And I'm sure she has realised evil into Harmony!  
  
Michael: And her attitude?  
  
Grace: She clearly hates Charity, me and her sister Jessica! She's always keen to start a fight with us!  
  
Michael: Thank you Grace.  
  
Judge: Ms Knight?  
  
Sharon: Thank you your honour. Ms Standish.  
  
Grace: Thats Mrs Bennett.  
  
Sharon: No it isn't. Because Kay told me that Sam divorced you and Married Ivy Bennett. So clearly you a Standish now Grace! How can you be so sure that Kay is bringing evil to Harmony?  
  
Grace: I have premonitions.  
  
Sharon: I'm not asking anymore questions. I would like to call forward, Kays father Chief Bennett.  
  
Sam makes his way to the stand.  
  
Sharon: What is Kay like?  
  
Sam: She's a sweet, sensitive girl. She's nothing like my ex wife makes her out to be.  
  
Sharon: You witnessed a fight between Charity and Kay. Who started that fight?  
  
Sam: Charity. Charity was yelling and screaming that she and Miguel would win this case.  
  
Sharon: Thanks Sam, Sorry that was so short. Pilar Lopez Fitzgerald.  
  
Pilar goes to the stand.  
  
Sharon: Pilar who's side are you on?  
  
Pilar: Kay and Fox's.  
  
Sharon: But Miguel is your son?  
  
Pilar: Yes thats true. But I just hat seeing a child get separated from it's mother.  
  
Sharon: Over the past few days since Charity died what has Miguels behaviour been like?  
  
Pilar: He's been acting very strange. He's been obsessed over trying to win the case.  
  
Sharon: Really?  
  
Pilar: Yes.  
  
Sharon: Thanks Mrs Lopez Fitzgerald.  
  
Judge: I have reached a conclusion. I have also decided who should get Maria. Ladies and Gentlemen Maria is going into custody of...........  
  
Next Chapter:  
+ The verdict is made!  
+ The serial killer goes after someone else!  
+ Who holds a party after their success in the court case and who has a  
breakdown? Miguel or Kay?  
  
This chapter was a well done! Who do you think should get Maria? 


	12. The verdict & Exposure

Chapter 12:  
  
Court House... Kay, Fox and Miguel are waiting nervously as the judge reaches a verdict.  
  
Judge: I have decided that Kay and Fox now hold custody of Maria.  
  
Kay: Yes!!  
  
Fox: This is the best day!  
  
Everyone leaves.  
  
Kay: Now you can adopt Maria since we're getting married.  
  
Miguel: No!! He's not filling my shoes in Maria's life.  
  
Kay: Miguel, you wern't even at Maria's birth you've never thought to pay her a visit.  
  
Grace: You flippin' cow Kay!  
  
Grace and Miguel leave.  
  
Fox: Now they have gone every to our house for a party!  
  
Everyone: Yeah!!  
  
Kay and Fox's penthouse.....  
  
Kay: Fox, Thank you so much for your support lately!  
  
Fox: Hey don't mention it! You know what I've got?  
  
Kay: What?  
  
Fox: Adoption papers!  
  
Kay gasps.  
  
Kay: Sign away!  
  
Fox signs and so does Kay.  
  
Kay: We're a family now!  
  
Fox: Yes we are!  
  
Bennett House.....  
  
Grace: I can't believe we lost it!  
  
Miguel: Neither can I.  
  
Miguel goes up to his room and starts to push things over.  
  
Miguel: Damn it!!!  
  
Grace: Miguel?  
  
Miguel: She's gone. Charitys gone!  
  
Grace: Hey I miss Charity too. Here I made you a tomato soup cake.  
  
Miguel: Thanks.  
  
That night.....  
  
The wharf again.....  
  
The serial killer is walking around to find it's next victim.  
  
Killer: This is hard. Sometimes I wish I could just give up. But I can't.  
  
Someone comes walking by.  
  
Killer: Someones coming!  
  
Hank: Cheez it's cold tonight!  
  
Killer: Perfect!  
  
The killer approaches Hank with a hook. It holds it up high.  
  
Killer: Prepare to die Hank!!  
  
Just as the Killer is about to strike again It's hood falls down to reveal....  
  
Hank: Oh my God! Grace! Your the killer!  
  
Grace: You leave me alone!  
  
Grace stabs Hank with the hook and pushes his dead body in the water.  
  
Grace: Go to hell Hank!  
  
Next Chapter:  
+ Grace targets her next victim!  
+ Kay and Fox get married!  
+ Wedding turns into tragedy!  
  
Who saw that one coming! 


	13. The Wedding

Chapter 13:  
  
Next Morning at Bennetts house......  
  
Grace is cooking breakfast when a paled face Miguel comes in.  
  
"Miguel whats wrong, are you sick?" asked Grace.  
  
" No, I'm fine. Have you seen the paper this morning?"  
  
"No why?"  
  
Miguel throws the paper in front of Grace. Grace jumps when she see's on the cover "Serial Killer claims 4th victim"  
  
" Oh my God!, Hank? Dead?" Grace said trying to sound innocent.  
  
"Add that to my list of worrys" said Miguel sighing.  
  
"I know your dissapointed that Kay got custody of Maria" Grace said trying to change the subject.  
  
" Of course I'm disappointed Mrs Bennett!, What father wouldn't be disappointed to have custody of his daughter?"  
  
"Theres only one thing you can do Miguel, you can either accept the fact that Kay and Fox have Maria, or you can take action!" said Grace looking excited at the thought of more trouble coming to her daughter, Kay.  
  
" How do I take action?" asked a puzzled Miguel  
  
"You can seduce Kay and get back together so you two can raise your child together, or you can...... kill her!"  
  
"What? Are you crazy! I'm not killing anyone!"  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean that" said Grace worried that Miguel would suspect her to be the serial killer.  
  
" I'm going for a walk to clear my head" said Miguel.  
  
Kay and Fox's penthouse.....  
  
Fox is still in bed and Kay is up making them a cooked breakfast.  
  
"Jesus Christ listen to that snoring" said Kay as she heard Fox's loud snores from the kitchen.  
  
" Look at the time Maria! It's nearly nine o'clock! And daddy's still in bed. Lets go and wake him up" Kay said to her child Maria taking her through to Fox's bedroom.  
  
"Fox, get up"  
  
Fox fails to wake up.  
  
" Fine then you got it!"  
  
Kay puts Maria down in her and Maria's room and makes her way back to Fox's bedroom. Kay then starts to unbutton her shirt.  
  
"Oh it's so hot!" she said loudly.  
  
Fox wakes up. And sighs.  
  
"Fox get up!"  
  
Kay buttons her shirt.  
  
"I'm not getting up!" said Fox very grumpy  
  
"Oh really! What if I did this?"  
  
Kay jumps on Fox and kisses him very sexy.  
  
"That won't work!"  
  
"Fox have you forgotten that we're getting married tonight?"  
  
"Oh my God we are too!"  
  
"I can't believe our wedding Day's here already!" said Kay with a touch of excitement.  
  
"I got to go and... and"  
  
"Eat?"  
  
"Yes!" yelled Fox.  
  
"Come on breakfast is on the table" said Kay.  
  
15 minutes later...  
  
"You know I was thinking earlier once we get married we're going to have to buy a bigger place if we want other kids" said Fox.  
  
" Yeah whatever"  
  
That evening....  
  
Theresa's apartment....  
  
Kay is getting ready for the wedding, her bridesmaids, Theresa and Whitney and her matron of honour, Faye are helping her get ready.  
  
"Oh my God! The day is here" said a nervous Kay.  
  
"Trust me Kay, I've been at the alter 2 times, it is nerve racking" said Kay.  
  
"Faye, tell me why didn't your two marriages work out" asked Kay  
  
"Why do you want to know?"  
  
"well just to be on the look out that the same thing doesn't happen to me and Fox"  
  
"OK. Marriage number 1 to Steve. Didn't work out. Why? Well turns he was having an affair with a blonde slutty tart!. Marriage number 2 to Grant. Turns out the man hated me and just wanted my Crane fortune. Yeah but there was one relationship that was really special. We didn't get to the alter. We called of our engagement. It was to one of Fox's friends, John (see chap 2 to see him). We called it of because his ex was having mental problems"  
  
"Wow! what a history" said Kay.  
  
"Tell me about it" chapped Faye.  
  
"Come on Kay we better get going. Time to go to the church!" churped Theresa.  
  
Harmony church.....  
  
Fox is waiting anxiously for Kay. Kay arrives and the music starts.  
  
Theresa and Whitney walk down first. Followed by Faye then Sam and Kay. Kay is walking down the aisle smiling at Fox is smiling at her. In the first row Ivy is holding Maria.  
  
"We are gathered here today...." Father Lonigan starts the service  
  
5 minutes later... "Kay and Fox have decided to make their on vows so Kay would you please start?"  
  
"Fox, since the first day that I saw you, I knew you were the one. Your cheeky smile, and your non-dying charm really made me fall head over heels in love with you. Not only are you my lover, your my best friend, my soulmate and my one true love. And I promise from this day on there will be no more secrets, lies, or betrayal. I will love you for eternity Fox Crane."  
  
"Fox your turn"  
  
"I'm no good at this love stuff. Kay Bennett, I know we have had our bumps to make it here today but all that matters is that we love each other and are totally up front with each other too. I promise that one day we will have a family of our own and live happily ever after. So Kay Bennett, or should I say Mrs Crane I love you"  
  
"If anyone here objects to this marriage let them speak or forever hold their peace"  
  
Kay and Fox wait nervously hoping that no one will spoil their happy day.  
  
"I do!" Miguel bursts into the church.  
  
"Oh my God! If it isn't jealous boy!" exclaimed Fox.  
  
"Oh no what could he possibly want now?" whispered Kay to Fox.  
  
"Miguel?" said Pilar  
  
"I'm sorry mama, but Kay you shouldn't be marrying this man. He's a liar and a cheater."  
  
"And who are you to speak?" said a furious Kay.  
  
"Oh my God! I got it" said Fox  
  
"Kay, can't you see it?" said fox  
  
"See what?"  
  
"Miguel is in love with you."  
  
"What?, No he isn't"  
  
"No I'm not Fox, I'd just hate to see my daughter being raised by a slimebag"  
  
The guests gasp.  
  
"Again who are you to speak, you wern't even at your daughters birth." said Kay.  
  
"security take this man away!" yelled Julian  
  
Miguel is dragged away by security.  
  
"Shall we continue?" asked Father Lonigan  
  
"Yes"  
  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife, Fox, you may kiss your bride"  
  
Fox kisses Kay as everyone claps and cheers.  
  
Wedding reception.. at night.  
  
Grace arrives and wants to make peace with Kay.  
  
"I don't know" said Kay  
  
"Kay, I regret saying all those things about you in court. Please I love you, your my daughter." begged Grace.  
  
"OK" said a suspicious Kay.  
  
2 hours later. It's very dark and everyones in their on separate place doing whatever. Kay and Fox had just left and gone home.  
  
Eve is talking to TC about the wedding.  
  
"I'm pretty thirsty, Eve. I'm going to get a drink do you want one?" asked TC.  
  
"No thanks, TC."  
  
Grace approaches Eve with her serial killer mask and hood on.  
  
"Prepare to die Eve!"  
  
Grace stabs Eve in the back just as Eve lets out a loud scream. Grace runs of.  
  
"Eve!" Yelled TC and Sam as they came running torwards her.  
  
"I'm sorry TC but she's gone" said a paled Sam trying not to cry.  
  
"Damn that serial killer!!" yelled a furious TC.  
  
"Daddy! What happened to mom?" said a terrified Whitney.  
  
"Your mom's dead " said an emotional TC.  
  
~Next Chapter:~  
+ Kay and Fox make love!  
+ Grace claims her 6th victim.  
+ Kay learns of her mothers murders!  
  
What do you guys think of this Chapter? Note: I figured the other day that once I finish this story I will make a story about my favourite couple Sheridan and Luis. When Will he understand will finsh at about chapter 18! 


	14. Grace's Final Victim?

Chapter 14:  
  
Kay and Fox's penthouse next morning....  
  
"Oh my God!" cried Kay  
  
"Whats wrong honey?" asked a worried Fox  
  
"Dr Russell died at our wedding. The Serial Killer was at our wedding, Fox"  
  
"So?"  
  
"So. That means the serial killer could be someone we know!" yelled Kay.  
  
"Don't worry"  
  
"I've got to find out who's been doing this"  
  
"Of course you can" said Fox.  
  
"I'm Mrs Crane now! I can do anything I want!"  
  
"Wait Kay, Just because your Mrs Crane that doesn't mean you can do anything you please"  
  
"Oh know! Fox? We're married and we haven't even made love yet. Last night we were partying all night we fell asleep on the couch."  
  
"Ah Good times!"  
  
Someone knocks at the door.  
  
"I'll get it" said a bored Fox.  
  
"Jessica?"  
  
"Kay!" Jessica ran to her big sister and higged her.  
  
"Jessica whats wrong?" asked Kay  
  
"It's mom."  
  
"I'll just go and get dressed" said Fox.  
  
"Whats mom done now?" asked a concerned Kay.  
  
"She threatened to kill me!"  
  
"No way Jess! I'm starting to think that your making this all up!"  
  
"No Kay it's true, I swear!"  
  
"Shouldn't you have gone to dad instead?"  
  
"I want you to go and see mom and see if she does it to you too"  
  
"sure, you just stay here and Tell Fox where I'm going"  
  
"OK. Kay.... be careful"  
  
"I will" she replyed.  
  
Bennett house....  
  
Grace is reminiscing about killing Ivy and Sam.  
  
"Oh that would be good" she muttered.  
  
"But it wouldn't seem right to kill the man I love"  
  
Outside the Bennett house...  
  
Kay is about to knock on the door.  
  
"No. I'll just sneak in, this is where I used to live. And besides I'm Mrs Crane" she said.  
  
Kay quietly opens the door to hear Grace say...  
  
"Charity, Chad, Beth, Hank and Eve all deserved to be murdered. I killed them. I'm the serial killer. And no one will ever catch me. They'll never suspect me!"  
  
Kay quietly gasps and closes the door.  
  
"My mother is the serial killer!" she quietly panicked.  
  
She runs of to the police station.  
  
"Dad!!"  
  
"Kay? Whats wrong?" asked Sam.  
  
"Dad! Dad! I know who the Serial Killer is!"  
  
"What?" Luis interrupted.  
  
"I was having breakfast when Jessica came in and said that mom threatened to kill her. So I went to moms house. I decided to just let myself in because I'm Mrs Crane. I heard mom say that she killed Charity, Chad, Beth, Hank and Eve! She even said that she was the Serial Killer!"  
  
"She told you that?" asked Sam  
  
"No. I heard her talking to herself."  
  
"Well Sam are we going to arrest her?" questioned Luis.  
  
Harmony Freeway....  
  
Grace is driving around and also speeding. When she see's Miguel walking across the road.  
  
"What is he doing?" she said.  
  
"Well what ever he's doing. I don't approve of it! I'm going to kill him!"  
  
Grace speeds up her car and runs over Miguel.  
  
Theresa who see's the accident stops her car and runs over to Miguel.  
  
"Miguel!" she yelled in a panic.  
  
"Theresa. The serial killer I know who it is." he muttered.  
  
"WHO?"  
  
"The serial killer was the person who just ran me over."  
  
"Who though?"  
  
"It was..."  
  
Miguel trys to speak but dies before he can say Graces name.  
  
"Miguel! No God! Don't take him away from me!" she yelled as she starts to cry and hugs her brother.  
  
"That car. I remember it's number plate! It was G-R-A-C-E-B. Oh my God thats Mrs Bennetts! I've got to get the police here before she hurst someone else!"  
  
Theresa calls the Police station.  
  
"Hello?" Sam answers the phone.  
  
"Chief Bennett? It's Theresa can you come to the Harmony Freeway immediately?" No time to explain. It's about the Serial Killer."  
  
Sam hangs up.  
  
"Who was that?" asked Luis  
  
"It was Theresa she wants us at the Harmony freeway immediatley. Lets go!"  
  
10 minutes later-Harmony Freeway  
  
"Theresa. Miguel!" yelled Luis.  
  
"Oh my God! Grace killed Miguel!" cried Kay.  
  
"Grace? Kay how did you know?" asked Theresa  
  
"More to the question. How did you know?"  
  
"I was behind Grace and she saw Miguel. Saw she went faster and knocked him down. And now he's dead!"  
  
"Theresa calm down!" said Sam  
  
"Sam, we have to go and arrest Grace! Come on Buddy! He killed your neice, my brother, my best friend and my high school sweetheart." Luis tried to convince Sam.  
  
"Luis, We don't have enough evidence to arrest her"  
  
"Yes we do! Is it it that or are you still in love with her?"  
  
"Fine! We'll go and arrest her!"  
  
1 hour later....  
  
Bennett house..... Kay, Sam, Luis, Theresa and other police man arrive:  
  
"OK The rest of you go to the back in case she does a runner."  
  
"Luis lets go."  
  
Luis, Sam, Kay and Theresa enter the house.  
  
They enter the house.  
  
"Grace! Put your hands up! Your being arrested for the murders of Charity Standish, Chad Harris, Beth Wallace, Hank Bennett, Eve Russell and Miguel Lopez Fitzgerald!"  
  
Next Chapter:  
+ Grace holds Kay at gun point!  
+ Is Grace arrested?  
+ Kay and Fox make love! (I promise they do this time!)  
  
Let me know what you think of this chapter! 


	15. Capture

Chapter 15:  
  
"Grace?" asked Sam  
  
"She's done a runner Sam!" yelled Luis  
  
"No I haven't" said Grace as she pulled on Kay and dragged her near the kitchen door.  
  
"Grace what are you doing?" asked a puzzled Sam  
  
"This"  
  
Grace pulls out a gun and holds it at Kay's head.  
  
"Let me go or I'll blow her head of!"  
  
"Grace! Don't!" yelled Sam  
  
"So what will it be Sam? Will you let me go with Kay unharmed or let me kill her?"  
  
"Grace, please don't do this!" yelled Theresa  
  
"Oh shut up you little hussy!"  
  
"Grace, let Kay go and I'll let you go!" said Sam.  
  
"Sam, are you crazy? She'll kill more people." yelled Luis in a fit of rage.  
  
"So Grace run what are you waiting for?"  
  
Grace runs into the kitchen and out the back door only to run into the middle of a police crowd!  
  
"Sam what are you doing?" asked Luis  
  
"Don't you remember Luis? Theres police at the back.. She'll run into them!"  
  
Police Station....  
  
Fox arrives to collect Kay.  
  
"Kay! I was so terrified I'd lose you!"  
  
"Well you didn't!"  
  
"Let me go! I demand to see my lawyer!!" Grace yelled in the background as Kay and Fox share a passionate kiss.  
  
"See you in hell from heavan Grace!" yelled Kay.  
  
"Oh your not going to heavan Kay!"  
  
Kay and Fox's penthouse- That night... Fox and Kay are sitting on the couch surrounded by candles kissing and hugging each other.  
  
"I love you Mrs Crane!"  
  
"Oh shut up Fox!"  
  
Kay drags Fox on to the floor, but instead Fox picks her up and carrys her to their room and they make love!  
  
Next Chapter:  
+ Is Kay pregnant?  
+ Kay and Fox go on their honeymoon!  
+ And who is Fox's mystery woman?  
  
Note: This chapter was short I know and not very good. But the next chapter will be a improvement hopefully! 


End file.
